


watching stars collide

by morino



Series: [ verse ] - bend don't break (lost footage) [2]
Category: springwave
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morino/pseuds/morino
Summary: "do you want something to do? me?"[ bend don't break; jinwoo/dohwan ]





	watching stars collide

Jinwoo is already at the practice room early that morning, and he's already completed his stretches. He settles himself in front of one of the mirrors, scrolling through his phone with one thumb. The other is holding his water bottle, fingers playing idly with the cap of it as he waits.

 

.

 

Dohwan gets to the practice room later that he usually would - meaning he's not there early for once. It's been happening a lot since...well, there's a reason he needs to give himself time to mentally prepare for these meetings now. When he arrives, Dohwan pushes the door open slowly and peeks in, clinging onto the strap of the bag he's holding onto as he mutters a soft hello into the room.

 

.

 

Jinwoo glances up when he hears the door, a small smile on his face as he's met with Dohwan. "Morning." He says, a little too cheery considering who he is  _ and _ the time. But these practices with Dohwan stopped being a chore when he was allowed to make a move. "Have you eaten?" It's a set question, one he's asked every time they meet. At this point he's not sure if he cares for Dohwan's wellbeing or if he's just being nice.

 

.

 

Dohwan gives a small nod as he makes his way inside, taking his time closing the door behind him. Like he still isn't sure whether he should have come here or not, although it's not like he has much of a choice. He has to, after all, but the frills the two of them have added to this whole set up almost make Dohwan wish that wasn't the case. He doesn't know how healthy this much heart activity and blood rush in the mornings is.

 

.

 

"Good." Jinwoo has grown used to the lack of talk from the other. As long as words are used where he needs them most, he lets it slide. Jinwoo puts his phone on the floor and pushes himself up, water bottle still in his hand as he closes the gap between them. "We don't really have that much to go over today. I just wanted an excuse to kiss you." He admits, lifting a hand to brush his thumb over the part of Dohwan in question. He smiles as he drops his hand. "But if there's anything else you were struggling with, we can go through that too."

 

.

 

Their sessions come to an end and as Dohwan starts making his way back to the dorm, he always thinks he's going to have a better handle on reacting to Jinwoo the next time. That never happens, and today is not the day either. The simple comment is enough to make something in his stomach turn eagerly. Dohwan tries to ignore it, clutches his bag's strap tighter. "I think I'm okay," he admits, glancing away from Jinwoo for a second because doesn't that make it sound like he's just here for something else at this point?

 

.

 

"You've gotten good at picking things up." He says quietly before drawing his bottle to his lips and taking a long sip. "You can go ahead and stretch if you haven't already." It's a comment that's worlds apart from when they first started doing this, there's much less bite in the words that are thrown over his shoulder as he moves to place his bottle next to his phone. "We can do a couple run through sand then.." he turns to look at Dohwan. "Then you can go back to the guys." He clears his throat.

 

.

 

Dohwan carefully drops his bag onto the floor, nudging it closer to the wall before taking his place and beginning his stretches. His eyes follow Jinwoo as he lifts one of his feet off the ground, narrowed at his last comment. It's not really frustrating, at least not for the reasons he thinks Jinwoo is saying it for, but still. He's not that much of an idiot, he knows why he's here. At least he thinks he does. "If you say so."

 

.

 

"Yeah." Jinwoo knows he probably shouldn't use these sessions for his own selfish needs when it comes to Dohwan, but he argues that he can't help it. "Do you have much on today?" It's an idle question as Jinwoo moves to stand in front of Dohwan, eyes following the bend of his leg before returning to his face.

 

.

 

"Not--not really." Dohwan clears his throat and it's easy to tell that he's trying to noise away the slight hop he performed to recover from almost tilting over. Like his throat was the reason he suddenly couldn't stand straight. Balance is difficult to achieve when he's got Jinwoo right in front of him, he's noticed.

 

.

 

He laughs, not particularly at Dohwan, just at his actions. "Do you want something to do?" It's a quiet question, and Jinwoo closes a little more of the space between them as he says it. He knows what the answer probably will be, but Dohwan's surprised him so many times already that he's open to try.

 

.

 

Forget that idea, then. Dohwan abruptly lets go of his ankle, foot hitting the floor with a thud that makes Dohwan jump in his skin almost as much as the rapidly decreasing amount of space between him and Jinwoo does. "L-like what?" He rolls his shoulders back, though he's not sure what exactly he's trying to hide by doing it. It feels like his entire body is an open book all of a sudden, and he's working to try and distract from it.

 

.

 

"I dunno." He lifts a hand to rest against Dohwan's cheek, thumb caressing gently against his skin. "Me?" He smiles, closing the gap between them entirely, lips pressing ever so softly against Dohwan's. The kiss lasts for a second before he's pulling away again. "Keep stretching." He hums, backing away from Dohwan.

 

.

 

Dohwan breathes through his nose, lips pursed as his gaze fell away from Jinwoo and onto the floor. He wasn't even surprised that he was blushing, he just wanted it to stop. Wanted himself to stop reacting like this, wanted to stop... enjoying it so much. He lifts his other leg, wobbly for a moment before balancing himself again.

 

.

 

Jinwoo knew he shouldn't indulge, it wasn't fair on Dohwan for him to tease when they were here. Or anywhere really. But Jinwoo allowed himself to be selfish. "That wasn't a no." He points out quietly once Dohwan seems balanced again. "Or a yes. But not a no." He slips his hands into the pockets of his joggers, a half smile on his lips as he watches Dohwan.

 

.

 

"I didn't know that was an actual question." Dohwan unceremoniously drops his leg, not even half way done with his stretches. He doesn't think pretending he's doing anything productive is helping with the noise in his head, the anticipation humming just beneath his skin. "Can we just... go through the dance. Please."

 

.

 

"Of course it was." He keeps his voice low, and then nods. Because that was a sign that Dohwan wanted to skip away from this topic. And Jinwoo wasn't going to put any more pressure on him for fear of losing the option completely. He backs away towards the music player, clicking play before rejoining Dohwan. "You're the boss."

 

.

 

His nose crinkles at the words - he's not. Of course he's not. Not at any point has Dohwan ever felt like he was in charge of any of this. They wouldn't have gotten to this place if he had been. Jinwoo keeps tossing him lines and Dohwan is just a lost lamb that's curious enough to follow. "You're patronising." He mumbles, before drowning out the rest of the world around him and launching into the routine with maybe more vigour than necessary.

 

.

 

"You're a quick learner." He laughs as he mirrors the moves Dohwan is doing, steps in time to the music as he looks into the mirrors in front of them. It does nothing more than make Jinwoo curious about how Dohwan would move under different circumstances. "Also damn hot."

 

.

 

Dohwan ignores the flush that sweeps over him at the comment and concentrates. Counts out each step and movement and turn and keeps his eyes firmly on the reflection of only himself in the mirror. He doesn't dare sneak a glance at Jinwoo, at least not until the song's winding down and he's almost done.

 

.

 

Jinwoo is proud - proud that the comment doesn't so much as falter Dohwan's steps. So much so he stops midway through the choreography to watch Dohwan in the mirror, small smirk on his lips as he does. And then as soon as the beats come to a close, and Jinwoo can step closer to Dohwan without fear of knocking him over, he does. Hands instantly rest on his cheeks, lips pressing softly against the others. The kiss is soft - but with more urgency than before.

 

.

 

Dohwan can hear himself breathing, labored and then muffled when Jinwoo's mouth covers his own. It takes Dohwan a moment to respond, body needing time to shift gears from dancing to whatever it was they are doing.  _ Kissing, _ his mind helpfully supplies, but there was something about it... Dohwan pushed that thought aside, a hand tentatively lifting up and landing on Jinwoo's shoulder.

 

.

 

He gently nudges Dohwan towards the wall, mouth never leaving his as he does. The hands on his shoulders are hint enough that he's retaliating, and then everything else seems to come together. His tongue pushes past Dohwan's lips, one hand lifting to run through his hair, fingers knotting in the locks.

 

.

 

It doesn't fully register when Dohwan's back hits the wall. He's too lost in everything else, the welcome slide into his mouth from Jinwoo's tongue, the way the hand in his hair makes Dohwan's entire body want to curl up. His second hand is quick to find Jinwoo's shoulder after that, and he holds on like he's going to plummet if he doesn't.

 

.

 

Jinwoo pulls away from the kiss after a moment, resting his forehead against Dohwan's. He doesn't stay there for long, mouth having other ideas as they drag along Dohwan's jaw and settle on his neck, the hand in his hair gently tugging as a quiet request for more skin. "Did you know-" he presses light kisses to Dohwan's neck "-that you drive me crazy?"

 

.

 

Dohwan's head tips back and he lets out a soft noise when it meets the wall. The kiss to his neck makes him forget about that, too, and soon it feels like his whole body is just floating in space with only Jinwoo around him. He likes that feeling a lot. Is that what Jinwoo meant by his words? Dohwan's bottom lip is pulled into his mouth and he can't tell if he's supposed to try and answer this.

 

.

 

Jinwoo doesnt know how he went from being mr chill around Dohwan to suddenly having no concept of space or time. When Dohwan follows through with his request, Jinwoo takes advantage of the skin on display, ghosting his lips across every inch - soft kisses being left as a trail of where he's been. One hand falls to his waist, fingers slipping beneath his shirt. "Can I touch you?" The question is soft, softer than his kisses.

 

.

 

But weren't they... Wasn't he already...? It feels redundant to ask when his fingers are ghosting over his skin, but Dohwan resolves to answer to keep that hand where it was. The short nod he gives feels more like a reflex than a properly thought out answer, but then again thinking wasn't the easily thing to do during this; it makes sense that his body would start working on autopilot.

 

.

 

His hand dips from his waist to slip beneath the waistband of his pants, abandoning the patterns he was about to trace on Dohwan's stomach. His kisses trail back to meet Dohwan's lips again, pulling him into another deep kiss, tongue pressing against his lips this time. Jinwoo's hand slips further to ghost over his ass, resting there while he focuses on his kiss.

 

.

 

For a few moments, his mind is frantic. The hand on his stomach is gone, the touch replaced by a longing chill before he feels Jinwoo's hand slip downwards. "Oh." The sound makes the entirety of his mouth feel warmer, and Dohwan clumsily focuses on Jinwoo's tongue to try and keep the warmth in. His leg lifts slightly when he feels the hand behind him, a presence Dohwan finds himself pressing back into.

 

.

 

Jinwoo smiles against the kiss, the fingers still in his hair now coursing through to grip st a different point. He keeps the hand on Dohwan's ass for a moment more, and then his hand is trailing towards the front of Dohwan. It stops on his thigh, fingers lightly tracing lines just shy of where they truly want to be.

 

.

 

It feels like his entire body locks when Jinwoo's hand finds a new place to perch. Blindly agreeing to this was a bad idea, he thinks. Allowing this to be a recurring event in his life was an equally bad idea, he thinks. Dohwan abruptly pulls away from the kiss to breathe, trying to relax his muscles, and the first thing his hips do once they've remembered how to move is try to urge Jinwoo's hand elsewhere. Possibly the worst idea out of all of them, but Dohwan isn't exactly thinking straight when it happens, so he can't put too much of the blame on himself.

 

.

 

Jinwoos hand doesn't move, still tracing lines along the skin, even when Dohwan shifts. "You need to tell me if it's too much, alright?" Jinwoo mumbles. It's not like he's forced Dohwan into any of this, but he speaks so little that it sometimes feels to Jinwoo that he actually has. "And you need to tell me if what I'm doing is okay."

 

.

 

"I'm not--" Dohwan bites off his own remark. Making a point about the fact that he wasn't a child was something that a child would say, wasn't it? Annoyance flits over Dohwan's face before he drops his head down, forehead resting on the back of the hand he has on Jinwoo's shoulder. "Fine."

 

.

 

Jinwoo smiles - almost knowing as he shifts his hand just enough to wrap his fingers around Dohwan. His other hand moves back to his cheek, a gentle request for them to return to the kiss that was abruptly stopped moments ago. He begins to move his hand slowly, assessing Dohwan's reactions before he makes any more moves.

 

.

 

Dohwan does not want to lift his head. Not now, maybe not ever again; he doesn't want anyone to see how red it probably is, or what faces he's making. His mouth falls open for a soft moan that almost makes it all the way out before it morphs into a soft croak. Dohwan's fingers dig into Jinwoo's back, a wave embarrassment simmering underneath his desire for Jinwoo's hand to keep doing that, maybe forever. He tries to tell him as much, figures Jinwoo might appreciate the feedback, but he's not sure he can even speak right now.

 

.

 

Jinwoo doesn't push for Dohwan to return to the kiss, he allows him to keep his head down and he busies himself instead with pressing light kisses to his neck. The digging fingers is enough for Jinwoo to keep moving his hand, this time with more pointed strokes, his hand intending on doing something this time. "Hey Dohwan?"

 

.

 

Dohwan's expression crumbles at the mention of his name, largely due to frustration. Why was Jinwoo looking for more of his attention, didn't he have enough? Wasn't this enough? Still, Dohwan attempts to respond to him, making a noise in the back of his throat that on any other occasion may have sounded closer to a curious hum. That may have had something to do with Dohwan's hips now trying to chase after Jinwoo's touch.

 

.

 

"Look at me." It's a request, as his hand continues to make steady strokes over Dohwan. He wants more of him - Jinwoo knows, heck, he'd take all of him if he could. If Dohwan would allow him to. "Please." Jinwoo pulls back to try and ease Dohwan off his shoulder, because he wants to look st him. He wants to see if what he thinks Dohwan looks like when he's enjoying something.

 

.

 

He starts to shake his head and keeps it down even as Jinwoo starts to pull away from him. He can't, he  _ can't. _ He thinks about what Jinwoo's face might look like now, thinks about Jinwoo's lips. He wonders if he has made them dry, or if they're wet and soft and wanting after all the kisses Jinwoo's left on his neck. Dohwan could have that, could feel it if he just... He raises his head and leans in, missing his first attempt at catching Jinwoo's mouth and pressing a kiss to the corner of them instead.

 

.

 

Jinwoo lets out a breathy laugh when he kisses the corner of his mouth. His hand increases its rhythm, until he remembers to ask the question he had thought up before. "Have you done this before?" He asks quietly, returning the kiss to the corner of Dohwan's lips.

 

.

 

Dohwan shakes his head without really thinking about it, and can feel the rest of his body doing the same, from his spine to his thighs and down to his toes. It's enough to distract Dohwan from thinking about his honesty for too long. For a moment, it tingles where Jinwoo left a kiss and then it warms, and he wants that same feeling on his lips, wants it everywhere. He's careful to get Jinwoo full on the lips this time, biting the other's lower lip into his mouth and sucking lightly as he moans around it.

 

.

 

Jinwoo falters only for a moment. And then he's kissing Dohwan with a hunger and desperation that he hasn't felt for a long long time. His wrist continues to pump against Dohwan. "Have you done anything, with anyone, before?" He asks against Dohwan's lips.

 

.

 

"No--no," he repeats with a shaky breath, hips stuttering as he tried rocking into Jinwoo's hand. He pulls back far enough to rest his forehead against Jinwoo's and give himself space to breath without the possibility of kissing the other being as close to him. Dohwan's eyes are barely open but he can see it when he looks down, Jinwoo's hand around him and the sight makes him whine low in his throat. " _ Please _ ," he breathes, gaze rising to meet Jinwoo's. "Please just--"

 

.

 

He's not sure why it turns him on so much - why being the first to touch Dohwan this much and this intimately makes him eager to finish him off. The whine draws a soft moan from Jinwoo and he picks up the does it his wrist, wanting nothing more than to give Dohwan the release he wants, to hear the noises he makes when he does.

 

.

 

Eye clamping shut, Dohwan focuses on the way the hand feels around his length as he continues his attempts at following Jinwoo's pace with his hips. By the time his thighs start to tremble, his head is falling back and he's got so many things he says to say in that moment. He doesn't get any of the words out when he finally does come, just soft little pants and moans as his mouth falls open; there's too far gone to care much about how he looks then, about how clearly his enjoyment's written out on his face.

 

.

 

Jinwoo doesn't know what he prefers. The noises that are currently stemming from Dohwan's mouth, the look on his face or the actual feel of him coming in his hand. As if in an attempt to  _ tell _ Dohwan, Jinwoo crashes their lips together, moving his hand for a few more strokes before pulling it from the waistband of Dohwan's pants. He parts from the kiss to lift his hand to his mouth, licking his fingers clean, gaze staying on Dohwan. "How'd that feel?"

 

.

 

He moans. How else is he supposed to answer that question when his own tongue is tied and Jinwoo's decided to ask that after putting his tongue on his fingers. Opening his eyes was a mistake. Dohwan does the smart thing and closes them again as he slumps back against the wall, chest heaving.

 

.

 

Once he's happy with the cleanliness of his hand, he places it on the wall beside Dohwan. "I really wanna do more things to you." He hums softly as he leans in to press a light kiss to the others neck. "I wanna see that face, and hear those noises, again." Another kiss. "And again." Another kiss, this time planted on his jaw. "And again." He finds his way back to Dohwan's lips, ghosting his own across them.

 

.

 

Dohwan cannot find any reason to complain or disagree with those plans, can only attempt to steal a proper kiss from Jinwoo's lips when he feels his mouth on his again. To him, he had said. To him, to him... Those words stick to the walls of his mind better than the rest, and his mouth goes a little dry at his hastily put together thoughts of what it could be. It's mostly just this again, him up against the same wall and Jinwoo's hand around him again.

 

.

 

Jinwoo pulls away from Dohwan long enough to really catch his breath and avoid any awkward grinding that his hips seem eager to do. "I wanna fuck you so bad, Dohwan." He laughs, though it's shaky and nervous. "But I can't do that here because I want to watch you while I do it."

 

.

 

"We could," and it slips out before he even has the chance to try and stop it from happening. But the words are out there now, and his blood has to be tired from continuously making the run up and down his body by this point. "The mirrors..." He can't believe he's saying this. He glances away from Jinwoo, shy now that there wasn't a hand wrapped around him to distract him from being so.

 

.

 

Jinwoo blinks at him, at the words that have just left his mouth. Because he can hardly believe it. He had half expected Dohwan to tell him no snd run straight out of he door. "The mirrors." He clears his throat, a hand moving to tuck under Dohwan's chin, lifting it so he can kiss his lips. "If you're- I really want to. If you want to."

 

.

 

He's not going to be able to use his confusion over step sequences as an excuse to come here this early on his own, not after today. And this morning itself was testing the limits of that excuse already. But Dohwan... He really wants to, too. Anything, right now, he thinks be would really want to do. As long as it was Jinwoo, as long as he was making him feel that warm again. He doesn't want to wait, can't allow himself time to talk some sense into his head and stop this. Dohwan can only nod his head in response.

 

.

 

Jinwoo pauses as he watches Dohwan, for the first time that he can remember, he actually feels nervous. He smiles as he presses one more gentle kiss to Dohwan's lips. "You wanna stop, at any point, you let me know. Okay?" He can feel his own heart beating fast in his chest. He can only blame it on the fact that he knows Dohwan, that he's grown to care for him over the few weeks they've been doing the steps and the touching and the kissing.

 

.

 

Dohwan nods again and giving that answer alone makes him feel oddly vulnerable. He tries not to think about how well acquainted he'll be with that emotion by the end of this. Because they're going through with this. For some reason, no matter how much Dohwan repeats the current state of his reality in his head, it still doesn't feel real. "Did you--want me somewhere, or..."

 

.

 

Jinwoo takes one of Dohwan's hands, gently tugging him towards the mirrors. He glances towards the door, and then the clock. It's still way too early for anyone to be awake - and he'd booked it out until late anyway. "Just stay there." He says softly, positioning himself so he can see Dohwan while he stands behind him. He smiles at him through the mirrors, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Look at yourself. Look how goddamn cute you are." He breathes, hands dropping to push down gently against Dohwan's pants.

 

.

 

He hadn't been thinking about anything at the time, which is a pity, because Dohwan evidently didn't think about  _ this _ part of his suggestion. The part where he has to see himself, too. It's--Dohwan swallows and looks down, then immediately back up because his pants are being pulled down and for a moment he thinks that maybe he can't breathe. He closes his eyes, it's his only escape, and chews on his lip as he helps Jinwoo gets his pants all of the way off, stepping out of them once they pool around his ankles.

 

.

 

He rests his hands back on Dohwan's waist once his pants are off, and they stay there for a brief moment before he's pushing his own down and kicking them to the side. He moves slightly, so Dohwan could see him but the mirrors. "Open your eyes." He says softly, waiting for the other to do just that.

 

.

 

He struggles against the idea for a while, biting down harder on his lip. He bites until it starts to feel faintly painful and forces his eyes open. They stare at his bare legs now on display at first, and slowly sweep up to the mirrors in front of him. He thinks he might go deaf hearing his heart beat so insistently. He tries to focus his eyes on Jinwoo's face instead of his own.

 

.

 

Jinwoo smiles at him in the mirror, a hand moving to rub circles on his back. "Well I think you're hot." He shrugs his shoulders and then drops to his knees, positioning himself behind Dohwan. He lifts a hand to nudge gently at the small of Dohwan's back, a request for him to lean forward ever so slightly while he busies his mouth with kissing lightly just above Dohwan's ass.

 

.

 

"I--what--" He easily follows the wordless instruction given to him, even though his mind is fogged up in clouds of confusion. His eyes try to follow Jinwoo's reflection but he quickly gives up on that idea, not at all prepared to deal with the sight of Jinwoo behind him and between his legs. Dohwan goes back to staring hopelessly at the floor.

 

.

 

Jinwoo sucks his fingers for a moment, before he presses his tongue   hole, humming softly against him as he pushes his tongue shallowly into him, softly moaning as he does. He lifts one of his fingers to push in alongside the tip of his tongue, still shallow.

 

.

 

He'll be rolling around, splotchy and red, in his grave before Dohwan openly admits to ever experiencing dreams about himself and another body in compromising positions. But in the safety of his own mind he can say that this definitely wasn't something his mind had thought up before. He doesn't quite know how to react to it - his throat closes up and his hands clench and there's a rumble of a nervous laugh that escapes his throat eventually and, "what--what are you--" His laugh is less of a laugh and more of a surprised whimper when it isn't just Jinwoo's tongue in him any more.

 

.

 

Jinwoo pulls his tongue out of Dohwan to press a light kiss to the small of his back. He peppers a few along his waistline, finger still settled shallowly inside. "Gotta work you open a little." He says softly. "Don't wanna hurt you, Dohwan." His voice is soft as he pushes his finger further inside, twisting it ever so slightly, tongue slipping out to run along Dohwan's skin. "Tell me if it's too much." He breathes against him, gently pushing another finger inside of him.

 

.

 

"Ah--" Dohwan squirms around the second finger, and he can't tell if his body is trying to leave and fish for more of this unfamiliar intrusive. What he does know is that there's no way he'll be able to keep standing if this entire thing is going to feel like this. "I--floor, please." His lips purse immediately after the words leave his mouth, and he doesn't know what the noise the comes out of his mouth next is, but Dohwan doesn't consider it very flattering.

 

.

 

Jinwoo removes his fingers, slow enough for it to hopefully not make much of an impact. He kisses the place he's just emptied, hands running down his legs. "Get down then." Another kiss, this time placed just below his ass. "So I can do this properly."

 

.

 

There are a few seconds of stillness, Dohwan trying to assess exactly how he's meant to go about this. Then he's taking a deep breath and stepping forward twice before lowering himself down onto the floor. He's hiding his face as he gets onto his hands and knees, sucking in a shallow breath when he arches his back to help him push his ass out.

 

.

 

It's perfect- that's the only way that Jinwoo can describe Dohwan at this point. How he has seemingly gone from being this reserved little thing to suddenly knowing exactly what Jinwoo was thinking. He lowers himself between Dohwan's legs, on his knees, as he spits onto the same two fingers. Only seconds pass before he's pushing them back inside Dohwan, his mouth pressing what he hopes are  comforting kisses on the skin above them. He waits for Dohwan to settle, and then pushes both fingers deeper, twisting them slightly as he does. "Thank you." He mumbles between his kisses, mainly to himself, as he turns his gaze towards the mirrors.

 

.

 

It feels like Jinwoo has barely touched him yet, even when he thinks about the stretching around Jinwoo's fingers, but already Dohwan is a shivering mess of nerves on the floor. For every kiss that temporarily manages to relax him, there's something that Jinwoo's fingers do that completely reverse the effect. Hot and cold and hotter still, the cycle seemingly never-ending. Dohwan buries his face against his folded arms, trying to be as quiet at he can be; he thinks he manages for the most part, muffling most of the choked-off whines and gasps that slip past his lips.

 

.

 

He pushes his finger deeper, until they're buried to the hilt. And only then does he twist and curl them, breaking his kisses to press his tongue over Dohwan's entrance, wetting as much as he can do that his fingers can begin to move ever so slowly. He looks back at the mirrors, a little sad he can't actually see Dohwan's face as he scissors his fingers. But the noises that are muffled by his arms are good enough at this moment in time. "Dohwan." He presses a kiss to his back, free hand pushing his shirt up slightly. "Dohwan." His voice is a hum, an attempt at being soothing.

 

.

 

Each breath comes in hiccups when Jinwoo's fingers start moving within in, and Dohwan  _ thinks _ the faint noises he makes that accompany each breath are moans that don't really have much of a beginning or ending to them, the sound always caught somewhere in between before falling away again. He doesn't know if Jinwoo wants him to say something back to him; he hope he doesn't, because Dohwan doesn't think he has the ability to do much more than try and make it through this.

 

.

 

Jinwoo scissors his fingers again, quietly cursing himself for not being the kind of guy to carry necessities like lube around with him. But even though his intentions with Dohwan had always been clear in his head, he wasn't that expectant. Instead he uses the wetness of his tongue to make this as comfortable for Dohwan as he possibly can, scissoring his fingers every now and then with each movement of his wrist. "Just spread your legs a little more for me, Dohwan." He says gently, withdrawing his fingers from Dohwan's heat. He shifts himself so he's comfortably on his knees, waiting for the other to move.

 

.

 

It feels like he's expelling the entirety of his lungs when he exhales after he's no longer filled. Dohwan doesn't know if he prefers the emptiness over the feeling of having Jinwoo urge him a little more open with each twist and thrust of his fingers. Still, he's grateful for the pause as he slowly does as Jinwoo asks; his face is  _ burning _ and he wonders why he thought this position was a good idea for any reason at all.

 

.

 

Jinwoo wraps his hand around himself, guiding himself to line up with Dohwan. He presses gently against him, focus entirely on what he's doing. "We'll go slow. So slow, I wanna make you feel good." He mumbles, pushing his tip inside, a soft groan escaping his throat as heat surrounds him instantly. Seems to cling to him in a way that makes him want to take it all now. But he doesn't, he waits. And it seems like minutes have passed before he pushes deeper, until he's halfway sheathed inside Dohwan, and his breath is mirroring his need for the entirety of the heat.

 

.

 

He can't breathe--he can't inhale without everything hurting, burning. A squeak leaves his lips when Jinwoo first presses in, the result of a breath and a nervous whine colliding as they rushed to make it out of Dohwan's mouth first. His teeth bite down almost angrily on his lip after that, and when that is not enough to stop Dohwan from making those embarrassingly high-pitched groans, his teeth sink into his arm instead. He tries not to think about how this feels - foreign, unapologetically and wholly encompassing as it pushes out every other thought in his mind - as his hips tremble but remain relatively still, Dohwan too afraid of what it might feel like if he moved.

 

.

 

The noises are something else - they're everything to Jinwoo at that moment in time. And he doesn't want them to stop, ever. He doesn't want to be in a place where he might no longer hear such sweet sounds. He leans forward to press soothing kisses the Dohwan's back, hoping they a distraction will make things even remotely more comfortable as he begins to move his hips, staying slow and shallow for now until Dohwan gives him some kind of sign to do more.

 

.

 

It takes a lot out of him to pull back from his arm, peeking up at his reflection in the hopes that it would make Jinwoo more agreeable to his request. "Could you--say something?" He ducks his head again, too shy to keep his eyes trained on the mirror for too long. "Please." Maybe it will help, maybe Jinwoo will talk enough to drowned out every noise that escapes his lungs; maybe it will be enough to distract from the torturous drag of having someone inside him like this.

 

.

 

"Like what?" He asks softly, kisses trailing along his back, hips still moving at a slow pace. "How gorgeous you look right now? Or about how you've done so well with your choreography since we started. Because you have. You've come so far, Dohwan. I'm so proud of you." He lets out a sigh. "You know that, right?"

 

.

 

Dohwan fails to swallow down the groan that erupts as a result of Jinwoo's choice of words, and he knows that he asked, but Dohwan wasn't expecting anything close to those sentiments when he did. It catches his heart, constricting it almost uncomfortably, and for a moment everything is too tight and bordering on unbearable and his muscles are squeezing around Jinwoo and-- "I know," he gasps into his arm, trying to relax his body again. His breathing is heavier now, his fingers curling into fists.

 

.

 

The squeeze of Dohwan's muscles around him make him groan involuntarily, and he has to hold tightly onto his waist to stop himself from getting too into the way the extra heat makes him feel. "Good." He huffs, pressing kisses to his back again. "Talk to me, how's this feel? Is it okay? What do you want me to do?"

 

.

 

"I--" Now? His back sinks in, and his hips involuntarily push back to meet Jinwoo's after one thrust drags a low moan out of Dohwan's mouth. "N-now?" He wants him to attempt stringing multiple coherent thoughts together and repeat them  _ now _ ?

 

.

 

"Right now." Jinwoo groans as Dohwan's hips meet his own, pushing him further into the other. He steadies himself, and returns to his earlier pace. He wants to get to a point where he knows increasing the rhythm of his thrusts won't do anything but please Dohwan. "I need to know if- if this is okay."

 

.

 

Nodding weakly, Dohwan slowly tries to push himself up onto his hands. He takes a moment to adjust, hands fumbling to figure out how to settle for a second before he's repeating how he had moved his hips just moments before. "This," he chokes out. He's being impatient - Dohwan can feel the way his body tenses at the action, but when the tension melts it gives way to a pleasant searing sensation and it's worth it.

 

.

 

He can see Dohwan in the mirror now, and it's such a perfect sight that he has to tense his jaw as he looks at him. The movement of his hips sends a breathy moan spilling past his lips, and he quickly paces his own hips at this chosen rhythm. Because if it's good for Dohwan, it's good for him. He leans forward to press more gentle kisses to his lower back. "You feel amazing."

 

.

 

Relief, gratitude - it flooded his system, until his quiet gasps and approving little sobs were laden with it. It flowed through every part of him, hips stuttering every so often but never stopping their search for that feeling of that relief. The feeling of being underwhelmed because having so much now wasn't enough and Dohwan's grateful moans when he rolled his hips back to find more, more, more and Jinwoo was there to meet him every time.

 

.

 

He can barely take the way Dohwan is making him feel, because he didn't for a second expect this kind of need to course through his veins and his entire body. He doesn't know if there's enough words in his entire vocabulary to tell Dohwan how good he feels and how much he wants to stay in this bubble forever. So he continues to kiss his back, continues to keep the thrusts steady, only increasing his pacing when he can't take the slow heat anymore.

 

.

 

It blindsides him. It's a feeling he's only imagined and now it's knocking the air out of his lungs and making him burn from head to toe. "I-I'm-- _ ah _ ." He almost wants Jinwoo to go slower just so he can chase away the feeling of being so close. But as his fingers try to dig into the floor, his head tilting back as every meeting of their bodies causes Dohwan to moan pleadingly, Dohwan decides he enjoys this more - the struggle of clinging on and try not to come apart, and Jinwoo taking more than Dohwan was beginning to think he would give.

 

.

 

It's perfect, that's the only way Jinwoo can describe this entire thing. This entire feeling of being inside Dohwan and having him moan so beautifully every time their hips meet. He wants to hear more of those noises Dohwan is making, and he's so grateful that they're in the practice room of all places. Jinwoo slows his pace only so he can push himself deeper inside of Dohwan, until he's completely sheathed. He lets out a groan of satisfaction, instantly leaning to press light kisses to the small of Dohwan's back again, rhythm picking back up.

 

.

 

He wants Jinwoo to see him as much as he can feel him; every ever thought that swirls around Dohwan's mind as his body starts to pleasantly shudder is blurry at best, but Dohwan can pick this one out easily. So Dohwan pries his eyes open; it makes him redder around the tips of his ears and his neck to see himself in the mirror, to see Jinwoo behind him. But he has to stay like this, tries to remember that when his thrusts turn erratic, more concerned with easing the rapidly growing knot in Dohwan's stomach than any kind of helpful pace.

 

.

 

Jinwoos gaze turns to the mirror- and part of him regrets not preparing himself for the sight. He lets out a soft moan, simply because of the way Dohwan looks right now. The blush that's met his ears, the simple sight of seeing Dohwan breathless from something that wasn't dancing. He groans and it's guttural and involuntary as Dohwan's hips seem to quicken. And he tries to match the rhythm of his own, tries to angle himself in a way that will help draw Dohwan to be edge again. "Fuck,  _ Dohwan _ when did you get to be so hot?"

 

.

 

At Jinwoo's words, a part of Dohwan wants to hide again, not sure how else to handle compliments like that, compliments given to him while they're in the middle of this. But another part of him, louder and harder to ignore, delights in it. And it's that part that causes Dohwan to whimper almost proudly through his parted lips, happy that Jinwoo thinks that of him, that he's willing to do this with him at all. Lucky - that's what Dohwan distantly decides he is when he pushes back on one final thrust and he can no longer keep his eyes open, everything suddenly too dark and too bright. His back arches as his orgasm hits him in waves, broken pieces of Jinwoo's name spilling from Dohwan's lips throughout it.

 

.

 

It's a sound and a half, and it's as perfect as he wants it to be. As perfect as Dohwan is right this minute. He's too busy revelling in this fact, losing himself in the shape of Dohwan in the mirror, the curve of everything and the sheer picture of him in the mirrors. It's everything he wanted from this position, everything he wanted from Dohwan. And Dohwan was the one to suggest it, which makes this entire thing ten times hotter. That he wanted it enough to point it out. Jinwoo is lost in these thoughts when the heat around him becomes more than heat. It encases him like he's never known, and when partnered with the noises coming from Dohwan, it's enough to make the knot in his own stomach fray just enough for it to come apart. His movements falter as he comes, fingers digging into Dohwan's hips as the others name rips roughly from his throat, riding out his own orgasm with the remainder of Dohwan's.

 

.

 

His body buckles and crumbles forward as Jinwoo rides out behind him, Dohwan moaning softy at the slight change in position as his arms fold across the floor and his head falls to meet them again. He tries to keeps his hips moving as well but can't maintain any sort of pace for very long before he gives up and resigns himself to the pleasure of having Jinwoo thrust into him for just a little longer.

 

.

 

There's only moments before jinwoos body decides it's no longer capable of keeping any rhythm at all, even with his forced steely determination. So he gives into his own hips and slows down the rhythm, and then stops entirely. His chest hurts from the dragged out groans, and he adds another to the mix as he pulls out of Dohwan, the lack of heat seemingly offensive to every inch of him. He leans down to kiss Dohwan's back again. "You're full of surprises."

 

.

 

After the kiss left on his back, Dohwan moans helplessly as his body starts to curl in on itself, too tired to stay upright. He carefully falls onto his side, an arm moving up to support his head and keep it from resting on the floor. His knees throb a little, but Dohwan keeps them bent and close to his stomach. He can feel something on his stomach, and for a moment he thinks he might have made a bit of a mess of the floor as well. He closes his eyes tighter and tries to forget all of this, hopes the flush will leave him so he's just left with his heaving chest and the hair sticking to his forehead.

 

.

 

Jinwoo waits for Dohwan to lower himself to the floor, settling back on his feet as he watches the other. "You alright?" It's a silly question really after what they'd just done. And Jinwoo waits for a moment before he's shuffling to be close enough to gently rub his back. "Was it alright?"

 

.

 

The floor is hard and if he stays in this position for too long his arm is going to hurt about as much as the rest of him; Dohwan thinks he might want to stay curled up like this forever. So it's jarring when a hand reaches out to touch his back, something foreign in his bubble of temporary comfort. Dohwan arches away from it at first, but he relaxes when his brain catches up to the fact that it's Jinwoo's touch he feels. He nods weakly, unwilling to do more to answer Jinwoo's questions.

 

.

 

Jinwoo accepts the nod as a sufficient answer to his questions. He continues to rub his hand against the others back, glancing away from him briefly to look towards the door. "Good." He says softly, his hand moving from the small of Dohwan's back to caress the back of his neck.

 

.

 

Dohwan's eyes flutter at the hand that settles on his nape, quite enjoying the feel of it when the rest of him either feels exhausted or mildly sore. But he has to get up; the thought stops him from fully enjoying whatever it is Jinwoo's doing to him. Dohwan pushes himself to sit upright, nose scrunching when his shirt falls against his stomach. Then he's looking for his pants on the floor, avoiding looking directly at Jinwoo as he does.

 

.

 

Jinwoo moves his hand as Dohwan sits up rather abruptly. "Hey." He frowns, partly at himself as he leans closer to try and get Dohwan to look at him. "Don't go all shy on me now, Dohwan." He knows they both should actually make a move, that he has the right idea. But Jinwoo needs to make sure he's okay, that they're okay.

 

.

 

He dares a glance in Jinwoo's direction. He feels a wave of heat wash through him and deciding that looking away was the better idea. He goes back to that. "Sorry," he mumbles. Using the heel of his foot, Dohwan drags his tracksuit pants across the floor. Once they're close enough to him, he reaches forward to grab them and is stuck with the question of getting up or not. Eventually he stands, wincing a bit on his way up.

 

.

 

Jinwoo watches him, but doesn't move from his own spot on the floor just yet. Not until he decides that he should probably follow Dohwan's lead. He pushes himself to stand, sidestepping to pick his own pants up and then pull them on. "Bath." Jinwoo says quietly. "It'll soothe your muscles a bit."

 

.

 

Nodding his head as he pulls his pants up is legs is all the response he gives Jinwoo's advice, which manages to make his stomach flip on its own. Dohwan's not sure why and doesn't have it in himself to question it. He then walks over to where his bag's been abandoned, digging through it to pull out a towel. Biting his lip, Dohwan turns to Jinwoo and holds it out for him to take.

 

.

 

Jinwoo looks at the towel, and then at Dohwan. "What's this for?" He asks but takes it anyway. There's no point him cleaning himself up, he's already put his pants on. But then he remembers the floor, and drops the towel to the floor, using his foot to wipe up the slight mess. He picks the towel up and folds it before handing it back to Dohwan. "Are you alright?" He asks as he closes the gap.

 

.

 

Dohwan nods again as he receives his towel. Maybe he's being a little ridiculous with this; the thought ambles about in his brain for a while as he stashes his towel at the very bottom of his bag. So when he zips up his bag, picks it up to hold in front of himself, and moves to stand, he does so with the intention of looking Jinwoo straight in the eyes with surer shoulders. It takes him a moment to maintain the eye contact without looking away, but he manages eventually. "Thank you for...this."

 

.

 

It's good - nice, Jinwoo appreciates the eye contact. He smiles at Dohwan's words, and shrugs his shoulders. "Thank  _ you _ ." He points out, glancing at the bag before he leans forward to press his lips softly against Dohwan's. The kiss lasts a second, and then he's pulling away. "Thank you for trusting me with  _ this _ ." He lifts his hand to brush the hair from Dohwan's face, running his fingers through his hair before it drops to his side.

 

.

 

Just for a couple of moments, Dohwan would like it very much if his heart calmed itself down. He would also like for Jinwoo to stop encouraging it to flip out with the things he does, but Dohwan can't trick himself into believing he would ever make such a request out loud, so he deals with it; breathes easier when Jinwoo's hand is nowhere near his head. "I'm going to go now." The grip he has on his bag tightens. He clears his throat. "Am I supposed to be here tomorrow morning?"

 

.

 

Jinwoo shakes his head, and folds his arms behind his back. "Nope. There's no practice tomorrow." He offers a small smile. "I'll see you soon, Dohwan." He stands back just enough to allow Dohwan to leave without having to walk around him. "Bath and rest." He calls over his shoulder as he turns to pick up his own bag.

 


End file.
